


Bốn mươi ngày và Bốn mươi đêm

by TrungRoi



Series: Kamui Combi và bát vạn thế giới [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Codependency, Good Uchiha Obito, Hurt/Comfort, Hố đào chưa chắc đã lấp, M/M, Mutual Pining, Psychological Trauma
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrungRoi/pseuds/TrungRoi
Summary: Một thế giới nơi Obito không sa vào bóng tối và cùng Kakashi làm Jounin ở Konoha. Nhưng những sang chấn sẽ theo họ mãi mãi và dường như mối quan hệ không tên giữa họ luôn quá mỏng manh..Obito và Kakashi vì nhiều lý do sống chung dưới một mái nhà nhưng (chưa) không phải một đôi. "Tao sẵn sàng chết vì mày!!" và "Tao sẽ friend-zone mày đến chết thì thôi!!" là hai thái cực không ai mong muốn của mối quan hệ này. Hai đứa chúng nó không phải không phải không nhận ra tình cảm của mình và của người kia, chỉ là không (chưa) chấp nhận được việc cho tình cảm này một hi vọng thôi. Đây là trò xem ai bướng hơn ai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Kamui Combi và bát vạn thế giới [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bốn mươi ngày và Bốn mươi đêm

"cây thu tàn đợi im lìm  
ngựa ai qua đó mà ghìm giây cương  
kim em chỉ đã lệch đường  
vuông khăn phủ mặt tôi còn gượng vui"  
(du tử lê)  
.

.  
Bốn giờ năm phút sáng. Bên trong căn hộ của bọn họ, ánh sáng duy nhất hắt ra từ trong phòng tắm. Ánh điện vàng làm gạch men xanh đẫm nước ngả sang màu xám. Tiếng nước xối vào bồn sứ vang vọng trong không gian hẹp.  
.  
Tắt nước rồi, giọt dư vẫn chảy cố, tong tỏng, tong tỏng. Kakashi bước vào, nước dâng tràn miệng bồn, trào ra ngoài. Nước trong bỗng đâu thành vẩn đục. Một màu sẫm đen dưới ánh đèn loang dần, xâm chiếm vùng nước xung quanh. Làn da trắng lộ ra sau đó không đến một vết xước. Máu của những kẻ xấu số hòa trong nước ấm ì oạp ôm lấy thân xác hắn. Đã quen với cảnh tượng này, hắn vơ lấy chai dầu gội bên cạnh để gột hết bùn và máu bết lại trên tóc. Lại một nhiệm vụ dài ngày nữa kết thúc, ơn trời lần này không phải trong nhà thương. Giữa hơi nước ấm mơ hồ vương vẩn khí tanh, hắn thấy mí mắt mình hơi díp lại.  
.  
Những suy nghĩ mê man xoáy hình trôn ốc trong não bộ mệt mỏi tưởng đang bị nung chảy ra của hắn, thì bên ngoài nghe như có tiếng bước chân, theo sau là tiếng gọi.  
.  
-Kakashi?-Giọng Obito cách một cánh cửa, một màn hơi nước và một tuần không gặp bỗng nghe xa xôi hơn cả.  
.  
-Ừ. -Hắn đáp. Bong bóng theo đó nổi lên rỗi vỡ ra. Lốp bốp.  
.  
-Suôn sẻ chứ?-Hắn có thể nghe thấy tiếng thân thể của người đó dựa vào bên kia cánh cửa. Cánh cửa dày một phần tư gang tay, chỉ mỏng bằng tờ giấy dó để che đi sự thật và cùng lúc, dày bằng dãy sơn lâm để chạm đến cõi lòng. Nghĩ nhiều làm gì, cho những điều bất khả.  
.  
-Ừ. -Hắn nói dối.  
.  
-Thế à?-Ngừng mấy giây. Nhưng rồi không hỏi nữa. Ở một lúc nào đó trong một mối quan hệ, người ta sẽ không cần bóc trần nhau ra nữa.  
.  
Kakashi ngồi không cử động trong bồn nước đang nguội dần. Sáng mùa đông mọi hơi ấm đều chỉ phập phù tồn tại. Từ dưới màn tóc mái ướt đẫm rủ ngang mắt, hắn nhìn lên ngọn điện lay lắt trên tường. Trong bóng đèn thủy tinh có những đốm đen nhỏ xíu. Loài thiêu thân nào đã chết trong cuồng si với ánh sáng tồi tàn ấy?  
.  
Người ở bên kia cửa vẫn chưa hề dời đi.  
.  
-Tao sắp phải đi liền đây, chắc tầm thứ sáu mới về.   
.  
-Tao nghe Naruto nói mày sẽ đi với nó rồi. Đi cẩn thận.  
.  
-Ờ.  
.  
Lại một vùng im lặng.  
.  
-Này, đồ ăn từ tối qua cần trong tủ lạnh đấy.  
.  
-Ừ.  
.  
Hắn chờ người ta đi. Nhưng hình như không chỉ một mình hắn đang ở trong tâm trạng này.  
.  
-Đừng sử dụng mắt mình quá nhiều.  
.  
Kakashi nói thế. Dù sao không nói rồi nhỡ đâu hối hận. Cuộc đời bọn họ dễ có nhiều cái nhỡ đâu.  
.  
-Mày còn nói được thế? Tự mày không xem lại mình đi?  
.  
Lập tức cánh cửa bị thình một cái nhận một cú đập. Thật đúng là vạ lây cho cánh cửa vô tội, xin lỗi mày chân thành, Kakashi nghĩ, không hề bất ngờ.  
.  
-Nếu không phải chiều qua tao gặp con bé học trò mày thì chắc mày cái gì cũng định không nói?  
.  
-Chậc…Thì cũng chỉ là mệt nằm bệnh xá một lúc thôi.-Kakashi thản nhiên đáp. Obito lúc lớn giọng phẫn nộ như thế này là hoàn toàn có thể yên tâm chưa phải nổi giận lôi đình. Gã bình thường cũng to mồm vậy rồi. Mà thực ra xung quanh Kakashi toàn mấy đứa to mồm cả.  
.  
-Rồi, thế sao không nằm luôn đến sáng hẳn mà về?-Obito sẵng giọng hỏi.  
.  
-Ngứa ngáy không chịu được. Tỉnh rồi thì về thôi.-Kakashi tỉnh bơ đáp.  
.  
Lại nói dối. Lúc tối Naruto đến nhân tiến đến thăm hắn mà nói sắp đi với Obito làm nhiệm vụ nhưng hắn chưa dậy nổi. Nằm đến gần sáng mới thấy có khi vẫn kịp thấy bóng nhau chút nên mới mò về. Dù sao một tuần của hắn, cộng thêm một tuần tới nữa sẽ thành nửa tháng không thấy mặt nhau. Nhưng về đến nơi thì thấy Obito đang nằm ngủ say. Mà cái người từ ngày trở về này không cần ăn, không cần ngủ không biết bao lâu mới nằm yên ngủ cho như thế. Càng nhìn càng không nỡ đánh thức mà thôi.  
.  
-Mà này, biết là tao nhập viện rồi mày định đi nhiệm vụ luôn không nhìn mặt nhau một lần à?-Kakashi hỏi đánh trống lảng. Cũng chẳng phải tình cờ, chính là hắn ngầm bảo Sakura nói cho Obito biết hắn nằm viện.  
.  
-Từ bao giờ tao có nghĩa vụ chăm mảy ốm hả? Mày có biết vì mày mà tao quanh năm không bệnh không tật mà tất cả y nhẫn giả ở cái làng này đều quen mặt tao không? Lần này bố kệ xác! Muốn giấu cho giấu. Sống chết đếu phải việc của tao.  
.  
Kakashi nhún vai, thở hắt ra. Biến thế sẵn rồi…Hắn thu mình lặn xuống bên dưới làn nước đục. Bên tai nghe u u tiếng nước. Cảm giác tức ngực mơ hồ dần chuyển thành một cơn đau không rõ ngọn nguồn. Càng lúc càng khó thở hơn, càng lúc giọng người kia và thế giới bên ngoài càng xa xôi hơn. Mỗi lúc một thớ cơ mệt mỏi trên thân thể hắn một nhũn ra, tưởng như có thể tan vào làm một với làn nước xung quanh. Hòa làm một. Nước rất ấm, rất tối, rất mềm, luôn nâng đỡ và chở che, như thể bên trong một dạ con. Nước sẽ không chối từ hắn. Nước sẽ không vứt bỏ hắn mà đi.  
.  
Không biết qua bao lâu.  
.  
Bỗng ầm cái, hắn bị kéo ngược từ cõi mơ hồ của nước, của mộng mị, và của âm phủ lên để ánh sáng vàng chói của hiện thực nhân gian đâm vào tròng mắt. Kakashi mắt mấy lần để những giọt nước nặng lăn khỏi mi mắt cay nhòe. Trước mắt hắn là một Obito ngồi chồm hỗm bên cạnh bồn tắm, một bàn tay rắn rỏi như móc sắt găm vào một bên bả vai hắn. Hắn không phân biệt được biểu cảm của người sống chung nhà với mình nhiều năm này là gì. Hắn đã tưởng mình có thể nhìn thấu Obito rồi. Gương mặt người kia cách hắn đúng gang tay, hơi thở gấp phả lên làn da ẩm của hắn, lành lạnh.  
.  
Bốp. Âm thanh truyền nhanh hơn tín hiệu đau vào não bộ đang chậm rì rì hồi phục sau cơn cạn oxy. Cảm giác hơn rát ở bên má làm hắn tỉnh táo hơn trước. Thuận tay hắn bóp lấy cái mũi trước mặt.  
.  
-Au, đau! Đau, mau buông ra!-Vang khắp bốn vách tường nhà tắm là tiếng Obito kêu oai oái.  
.  
-Sao vào được?-Kakashi hỏi  
.  
-Cửa có khóa quái đâu mà không vào được. Thằng khốn, bỏ ra.-Obito hất tay hắn ra.  
.  
-À thế à…-Kakashi thẫn thờ nhìn về phía sau vai Obito, nơi cánh cửa phòng tắm mở toang hoác cho hơi lạnh mặc sức bay vào.  
.  
-Mày làm cái gì đấy hả?  
.  
-Ngủ quên mất.  
.  
Biểu cảm trên mặt Obito hết tròn rồi lại méo, hết méo rồi lại nhăn, vô cùng sống động, vô cùng bất lực. Kakashi híp mắt cười. Nhìn nụ cười đó ngẩn ra hai giây, Obito nhíu mày thở dài, lắc lắc đầu.  
.  
-Tao ghét mày lắm.  
.  
-Tao biết. Mày ghét tao cũng không sao, nhưng mày tức giận đến đỏ cả mắt rồi kìa.-Kakashi vươn tay vuốt nhẹ khóe mắt bên má in những đường sẹo của người đó.  
.  
-Không sao là thế quái nào? Tao đối với mày thế nào cũng được đúng không? Phải thế nên lúc nào mày cũng không muốn tao dính đến chuyện của mày.-Obito nghiêng đầu tránh đi cái tay của Kakashi.  
.  
Hắn không có lời nào để biện minh cho bản thân trước lời buộc tội của người kia. Hai cái bóng trên vách như đóng đinh vào thời gian của buổi sáng hôm đó. Nước rỉ từng giọt tí tách khỏi miệng vòi, thả mình rơi tự do giữa không gian lặng tờ để vĩnh viễn hòa làm một với vùng nước đỏ au bên dưới. Như một sự hiến sinh cao cả. Hi sinh mạng sống của mình, hi sinh sự tồn tại của cá nhân mình, hi sinh cả sự trong sạch của bản thân. Như một vị thánh, không giống như những vị vua luôn đóng mình trong những bộ khiên giáp. Không, những vị thánh luôn trần truồng như sự thật, với những vết thương luôn luôn rỉ máu, sống cuồng nhiệt trong khổ hình với lòng yêu tha thiết vượt cao khỏi vòm trời của thế gian này.  
.  
Hơi lạnh khi sương lên và bồn tắm ngắt làm Kakashi rùng mình. Obito vừa đứng lên và sắp ra khỏi cửa. Bóng lưng rất rộng. Thời gian quả đã qua quá nhanh.  
.  
-Tao không muốn mày chết.  
.  
Trước thềm cửa, người đó chững lại một chút. Rồi gật đầu. Rồi biến mất. Cánh cửa ngăn đôi hai thế giới dựng cao hơn cả những gì thiên thần có thể chạm tới.  
.  
Bên ngoài có những tiếng lọc cọc, rồi tiếng đóng cửa, rồi trong nhà chỉ còn một mình hắn.  
.  
Tách, tách, tách. Tiếng bếp ga cũ bật lửa. Kakashi vừa hâm lại đĩa cơm rang vừa thấy hơi có lỗi. Cái người kia vốn không cần ăn uống, cũng không muốn ăn uống. Cơm này sợ là làm ra để đón hắn về.  
.  
Không ăn, không ngủ, không bài tiết, Kakashi thỉnh thoảng cảm thấy mình không sống cùng một con người. Mà có khi vậy thật.  
.  
-Nhưng tao không muốn mày chết.  
.  
Lời lầm rầm trong miệng hắn, luẩn quẩn như một lời khấn nguyện không bao giờ đến được tai trời.  
.  
Ăn xong, hắn lục lấy cái áo của Obito với một bên vai đã mất. Mỗi lần Obito sử dụng mộc độn, kiểu gì áo cũng sẽ bị thủng mấy chỗ như này. Thật phiền phức, sao mộc độn của Obito không thể chỉn chu, ra hình ra thù như của đứa hậu bối của hắn chứ? Ngoài dùng để đánh nhau và làm củi đốt thì về cơ bản không có tích sự gì cả.  
.  
Một thứ quái vật. Tế bào thực vật xâm lấn lẫn nhau, chen chúc mọc lên khỏi thân thể đó không phải cành, không phải rễ, không phải hoa lá. Nó giống với thứ vật chất tồn tại bên trong một hạt mầm hơn. Hỗn độn hơn cả hỗn mang của vũ trụ, cường liệt hơn cả mùa đông dài nhất. Bất tử và vạn năng. Là thứ giữ lại mạng sống của người đó, và là lấy đi sinh mệnh của không biết bao kẻ khác.  
.  
Chúng không còn ở đó nữa, những vết chỉ đau đớn đâm vào xác thịt phàm tục để khâu một phần của thánh thần vào với con người. Nhưng những vết kim đâm vô hình thì luôn rỉ máu. Con người thì dường như chỉ là những con rối. Một khi những sợi chỉ khâu nên hình hài của chúng bung ra, chúng sẽ vỡ nát tan tành trên nền đất thành tất cả những gì có thể. Những mối quan hệ cũng thế. Những biên giới quốc gia cũng thế. Những mảng lục địa cũng vậy.  
.  
Như buổi sáng hôm nay, Kakashi cảm nhận sâu sắc: mọi đường khâu nối liền từng mảnh thế gian này với nhau đều vô cùng yếu ớt và tạm bợ.  
.  
Thế nên hắn ngồi xuống ghế trước cửa sổ và khâu vá. Hãy chắp vá, chữa lành và vớt vát những gì có thể.  
.  
Chúng ta đã vĩnh viễn, như tấm áo này, bị hủy hoại, nhưng không có nghĩa chúng ta chỉ đáng là rác rưởi và cuộc đời này chỉ đáng vứt đi. Tháng mùa đông, khói mờ bảng lảng. Mỗi đường kim đâm xuống vải đều chôn xuống một lời khấn nguyện.  
.  
Tao không muốn mày chết.  
.  
Tao không muốn mày chết.  
.  
Tao không muốn mày chết.  
.  
Trong radio truyền lấy tín hiệu từ một trạm phát thanh của một nơi xa khỏi thế giới họ, vang lên một câu hát, lửng lơ trôi...  
.

Why fear death?  
Be scared of living  
Our hearts are small and ever thinning  
There is no hope ever of winning  
So why fear death?  
Be scared of living  
.

Kakashi im lặng nhìn đường khâu thẳng tắp bên dưới. Hắn nhắm mắt. Mảnh vải trong tay không biết đã bị vò chặt đến mức nào. Những ngón tay cứ như thể bấu vào sự sống. 

.  
Tao không muốn mày chết.  
.  
Kakashi lập lại. Chưa bao giờ cho những Thần Phật chưa bao giờ đáp lời bọn họ. Chưa bao giờ cho tất cả kẻ thù hay đồng minh nghe. Cũng không bao giờ để cho Obito. Càng không phải cho bản thân hắn.  
.  
"Tao không muốn mày chết." mỗi lần đều để trả lời cho giọng nói vang lên liên tục trong đầu hắn:  
.  
"Hãy chết đi, Obito! Hãy chết đi!"

**Author's Note:**

> đọc lại cảm thấy nhân vật bị...tâm thần. ờ mà trong canon Kakashi chả bị PTSD, còn Obito bị Disociative Disorder còn gì. Nếu bạn nghĩ nhân vật trong Naruto, những người bị đào tạo như child soliders và học giết người từ khi biết đi này có đầu óc của người bình thường thì bạn lầm rồi. :3
> 
> obkk hay là kkob? đây là một câu hỏi vớ vẩn, bye.
> 
> The song was "Hope in the air"(Laura Marling)


End file.
